Like brother and sister
by mg cullen
Summary: Edward and Bella have hated each other ever since high school, for no reason at all. And now, things get even more complicated when Carlisle and Renee decide to get married. Can Edward and Bella behave like good brother and sister? Do they even want to?
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, just stop it! He's not my brother!" Bella said.

It was true. The fact that her mother had recently decided to married Dr. Carlisle Cullen, didn't make Edward her brother. For god sake! She had despised him for years! And now, she was just supposed to like him? He was the most arrogant, self-centered, awful man she had ever met. No. Not in a million years she would treat him well. It was enough torture the fact that they had to live together.

"Wow. That was really mean, Bella. That hurt my feelings," Edward said.

_Fucking liar_. He was sitting in the couch, facing Renee's back, and smirking right at Bella.

Renee didn't say a word. But the look she gave her was definitely not a nice one.

"Oh my god! Fine! I don't care! Here," she said throwing the remote control to him. "Choose whatever stupid, boring, pornographic tv show you wanna watch! I don't care!" Bella yelled exasperated. She sat once again in the couch, in the only space available: right besides Edward. _Smirking_ _fucker_.

He kept flicking through the channels because he knew that that, just drove her crazy.

"Oh my god! Just pick a fucking channel!" She yelled.

"Bella!" Renee scolded her. "I didn't raise you to speak like that. Now let Edward pick a show."

"Yes little sis, just be patient," he murmured in her ear so that Renee wouldn't hear.

"God. Just kill me." she murmured so that only Edward could hear.

---------------------

"What the fuck?" she mumbled.

A moment ago, she was seating over the kitchen counter eating her ice cream, the next second the ice cream was gone and her hands were empty.

Of course, it took her a whole second to figure out what was going on.

"Give it back, _asshole_" she said.

"Well. Hello to you too, _sis_" Edward sneered.

He was now standing across the kitchen from her, with a cocky smile and the carton in his hands.

It had been six months already, but things kept getting worst. They couldn't stand each other, even if Carlisle or Renee begged them to behave, they had hated each other all throughout high school, and there was no going back.

He didn't even look at her, too occupied attacking the ice cream to actually pay attention. He dipped his spoon into the chocolate chip ice cream, collecting a large scoop of it and he was about to eat it when, out of nowhere, he heard Bella's growl.

"Don't you dare," she said, her voice full of venom.

Edward looked up amused. Bella was furious, and that just pleased him even more than stealing her ice cream.

"What are you talking about, _sis_?" A smug smile crept over his face while she kept glaring at him.

"Just give me my fucking ice cream back, Cullen. And stop calling me sis. I'm not your sister. I'll never be."

But that just pushed him more over the edge. Without breaking their gaze, he took the big spoon of ice cream to his open mouth, until Bella spoke again.

"I swear Cullen. Eat that and I'll punch you so hard you'll never feel Stanley's… _warmth_ again!"

He laughed. "What? You can even say "pussy", Swan?"

But Bella just glared at him, so he kept going, the spoon gradually getting closer to his mouth, daring her to move.

"Cullen…" She warned. But he kept slowly moving the spoon, until he held it just inches away from his mouth. Bella growled through her teeth, clenching her hand hard around her own spoon. He was taunting her and she knew it.

_Don't give in, don't give in, don't give in. _She said to herself.

"Don't you fucking dare Cullen" She said.

But there was determination in his eyes and she knew it. She held her breath, but she knew he would do it. Her eyes widened as his big smile crept all over his face and she saw with blinding fury how he took the scoop into his mouth. _Fucker_.

"Mmm… delicious…" He said staring straight at her.

"Agh! You're such a fucking asshole Cullen!" she screamed. But that only intensified Edward's smirk.

"Oh yeah? Well right back at you, _sis_" he said.

Bella snapped. Anger run through all her body. Without another thought she throw herself over Edward wrapping her legs firmly around his waist, and yanking fistfuls of his hair. She was livid. She wanted to physically harm him.

"You bitch! Let me go!" He snarled angrily.

"Ha! Who's the bitch now, _bitch?_"

Edward froze. She did _not_ just call him her bitch.

Before it could fall into the ground, Edward dipped his hand deep into the ice cream collecting a large scoop of it, and holding Bella's neck fiercely in one hand, he pulled his ice cream filled hand all over her face. He had lost his patience too.

Bella drew in a ragged breath. She was stunned. Her face was bathed in melting ice cream. Immediately she went to pick up the ice cream, but she soon realize that it was on the floor, out of reach, so she only had one way to go. She curled her hands around his neck pulling him all the way down to her and she frantically clean her ice cream face with his own: she brushed her cheek against his cheek, her forehead against his forehead, her nose against his nose.

With the abrupt attack Edward lost his balance and ended up pinning her body against the closest wall while she kept fighting for control. Her muscles were clenching around him, grabbing him fiercely against her body, and their faces were pressed so close, that she could taste his breath in her mouth and so could he.

Edward kept grabbing her tight firmly, trying to push her face away with his hand on her cheek. But it was pointless. She kept soaking his face with melting ice scream.

They swore against each other, their breathing more and more heavily with each push he gave, in each pull she forced, until their lips lightly brushed each other in that overwhelming frenzy.

Then they froze. They where breathing so hard, and they were so close, that she could feel the heat from his hand, burning beneath her skirt, or he could feel her heat against his strained cock and they could both burn in the softness of her body pressed against his.

She looked up meeting his eyes but neither of them could spoke.

Bella looked down to his lips. And he did the same.

Their bodies were tensed. But they didn't move.

Their breaths were heavy.

When Bella look up again, his eyes were still on hers, never wavering.

"You're disgusting" she whispered between ragged breaths.

"Right back at you, sis" he said with the hardest tone she had ever heard. He loosed his grip on her, letting Bella tumble to the ground.

She pulled her skirt back down covering her bare tights and without saying any other word he turned away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: I can't believe people actually liked it! Again, if there is any grammar/spelling/whatever mistake, I'm really sorry. It's a hard and foreign language to me.

And yeah.. I'm a sucker for sexual tension. THAT you will find here.

BPV

"Hey' honey" Renee said, leaning against the door jamb of my bedroom. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah mom, don't worry. I'll just go to sleep" I told her.

Right before dinner, I had claimed to have a strong headache. But, truth be told, I just didn't like the idea of facing Edward. I felt uncomfortable and truly pissed, though I really didn't know exactly why.

"All right. Just call me if there's anything you need" She said, while kneeling down to kiss my forehead.

After she left my bedroom, I turned in my bed trying to sleep. But sleep never came. I kept thinking about what happened down stairs, trying to figure out why it bothered me so much. It's not like I was grossed out, cause he wasn't truly my brother, but rather like, I couldn't understand the reaction my body had have. And I was ashamed of it! This was Edward Cullen! The guy I had despised ever since we met! The guy who treated women like dirt and kept doing stuff just to infuriate me! I _hated_ Edward Cullen! And yet, I had almost kissed him. _Agh! Gross! _

Later that night, a strong noise coming from my stomach completely drove me out of my thoughts. I haven't eaten anything since the ice cream, and apparently I was now really craving for anything substantial.

It was really late at night, so I figured it was pretty safe leaving the room.

I went down the stairs as slowly as possible and as silently as I could, trying not to bump into anything in the complete dark, until I reached the kitchen. Some light came trough the window, so I kept the lights off, and went quietly to the refrigerator.

Why did they refuse to buy real food in this house? I kept looking and all I could see was fruits and vegetables. And I kept looking for leftovers, which Renee usually left whenever I felt ill, but there were none.

I was getting really pissed at the idea of having nothing to eat when I heard a voice coming form behind me.

"Here. I'll just be a gentleman and share." He said.

Startled, I quickly raised my head only to bump it hard against the top of the refrigerator. _Fuck_!

"You asshole! You scared me!" I scolded between whispers.

I heard Edward chuckle while I rubbed the back of my head to ease the pain.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

I inwardly groaned while he kept the most arrogant smirk in place. _Yeah_, like he cared whether I was hurt or not.

I consider for a moment leaving the kitchen, but then I thought I would rather not give him the satisfaction. With the refrigerator door shut, I walked in the dark to sit beside him over the kitchen counter.

"Why are you eating _my_ food?" I asked, as harshly as I could.

I could barely see him in the dim lighting provided by the moon, with _my_ leftovers balanced on his lap, a fork in his hand and no shirt. Pissed, I took his fork and stuck it angrily into the plate of cold spaghetti he still held over his lap.

At least the food was worth it.

"Well you were supposed to be ill…" He said, taking the fork from my hand and taking another bite himself "I didn't think you would be hungry… with the stomach ache and all… _sis_"

"Oh just drop it, Cullen! Why would you keep calling me your sisters, you sick, masochistic, asshole! And I _was_ ill! I feel better now." To prove it, I picked the fork and took as much spaghetti I could into my mouth. I chewed with my mouth disgustingly open staring right at him.

"Classy" he said, trying to hide his grin. Then he quickly looked away from my lips and took a small bite.

He was quite for a moment, while he ate, and I couldn't help my eyes from roaming over his bare chest and his lower abs.

Then I realized he had sauce in the corner of his mouth, and for some reason, I reached out to clean it.

I barely touched his smooth and warm lips, when I felt the tip of his tongue on my finger.

Edward froze while I quickly removed my hand from his face blushing furiously.

He cleaned the sauce with his own hand, all the while refusing to look at me. And then I _had_ to laugh, because for some reason he looked completely flustered, and then his head snapped up, narrowing his eyes, and I just couldn't stop.

_I like winning over Edward Cullen. _

"Stop laughing or I will take the food away" He said, moving the plate away from me.

_Damn him_.

"Fine. So… where is your shirt?" I asked him, reaching for the fork.

Once again, he met my eyes, but this time, looking quite amused. "Well, apparently _you_ have it"

Of course. I had completely forgotten the current state of mi pajamas. I had found his shirt months ago, while doing my laundry.

"You know…" he said, the smug smile still on his face, "that's my favorite shirt. I have been looking for it for ages."

I could feel my own smile growing while I quietly nodded. I knew how much he liked it, that's why I had taken it in the first place, just to piss him off.

"Oh I know, _brother dear_"

Edward's eyes grew wide before me in realization.

"Bitch!" he said under his breath completely in shock. "You did it on purpose!"

"I know!" I said between laughs.

I couldn't help but chuckle happily again at his reaction. _Checkmate, asshole!_

Edward didn't say anything for a while. Mumbling curse words under his breath, he rolled some pasta on his fork and held it forward for me. I leaned in and pulled it into my mouth still smiling. I was static. I couldn't believe I had gotten such a reaction from him.

After a few more bites in complete silence, he once again looked at me raising one eyebrow, and I grew quite immediately because I knew that look. It only meant that I was in trouble. Big, _big_ trouble.

"Wha- what?" I stuttered.

"So, where are your pants? Don't you have any clothes at all?" He gave me a smug smile while his eyes slowly roamed my bare legs sending shivers down my spine.

"Should I just hope for no underwear either? Because that would be really naughty, Bella." He said in a deep, husky voice. I choked a little at his words and I felt my cheeks burn from the heat, but I sat completely frozen, incapable of looking into his eyes and breathing heavily.

I felt one finger linger at the side of my tight, so smooth and so warm, I had to close my eyes not to moan at the sensation.

"Am I making you nervous…" he murmured in my ear "… _sis_?"

I quickly raised my eyes disgusted, to meet his and found him smirking at me.

_Oh my god! I can't believe he did that!_

"What? Something wrong, Isabella? You seem a little flustered there…"

"Oh! You-! Shut up you… ASSHOLE!" I yelled.

He started laughing while I quickly stomped out of the kitchen, red as a tomato.

I was furious.

Oh… you asked for it, Cullen!

A/N: Give me food and all I see is smut!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own!

A/N: Thak you so much for the reviews! I can't believe you actually like it. Sory I take so long to upload, I'm just trying to make it work! Hope you still enjoy it.

* * *

BPV

Driving to school, I tried to clear my head of all thoughts, but it was harder than I would have imagined. I was still replaying last night events in my head, coming back, each time, more and more pissed.

Why was my body so weak? I would involuntarily shiver, and blush, and loose my voice whenever my _brother dear_ wanted to, and then secretly at night, I would wish for more. I wanted him to come to my bed, trying to play with me, just to show him he couldn't –of course-, and then I wanted to do the same to him, and see him all flustered and pissed, and feel his hard, big cock against my center while I straddle him-AGH!

SERIOUSLY! What is wrong with me?!

First and second period, I tried to pay attention but I couldn't quite manage, due to my apparently one track mind that kept obsessing over Edward and his actions.

Then, third period, Spanish, well… that I knew was going to be really hard because he was going to be there, driving me mad one way or the other. I just knew it.

When I step into the classroom, he was already there, leaning over the table where Jessica and Lauren were sitting in, flirting shamelessly with them while they kept showing as much cleavage they could.

Everyone in the class knew what he was doing. He was picking which one would be today's fuck, and it was so obvious and disgusting, that I could not stop watching, as well as everyone else. The girls kept fighting subtly for their place, as if it where a great honor, while he kept smiling and laughing at their stupid remarks.

I sat in the back, as far away as possible, trying not to stare and failing miserably.

What is wrong with me?! And where the fuck is Mr. Perks?! Class should have started five minutes ago! I raise my head angrily, and found Edward staring back at me with an amused expression.

Fuck! I quickly looked away blushing intensely towards the table.

"Oh god. What did he do this time?" A voice asked beside me, while sitting beside me.

I think it was the first time I really craved for Alice's company. I just needed to think of something else.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to hide my recent annoyance.

"Oh come on Bella! Seriously. Ever since I know you, there is always just one reason you could come so angry to school. And _that_ is your brother."

"No it's not." I almost yelled, completely offended. "There could be plenty of reasons! Like… like Mike asking me on a date again"

"Yeah right. You don't even care that much to be _this_ pissed with Mike! You just flip him off!"

"No I don't!" I said again, but she wouldn't let it go. I could see it in her face. "Oh, whatever."

We stayed quite for a second, and unable to hold myself anymore, I looked up.

Edward had moved around the table, and he was now, taking Jessica under his arm while Lauren's hands came over his messy hair, trying to seduce him.

But Jessica was obviously winning, as she kept feeding him skittles into his mouth. He would hold one of her fingers in his mouth, licking it clean in front of the whole class.

"So. What did he do this time?" Alice asked again, this time more softly.

I quickly looked away, trying to look as unaffected as I could. Wait. What?! I was not affected by this! God dammit! Alice was totally right.

"Just… He just stole my food." I lied.

"Well… he needs the energy you know. Jessica, Lauren, Tanya… that is a _lot_ of energy use." She said, laughing softly to herself.

"Yeah…" I said as indifferently as I could. But then he laugh really loud, and we both looked up.

Jessica was kissing him on the cheek, close to his earlobe, and whispering something that put the biggest smirk on his face. It was so erotic, I think the whole class was getting jealous.

Well… except for me. I wasn't jealous. Not at all. I shook my head in utter disgust while Lauren tried to win him back, her hand lingering over his neck and cheek, but it was too late. He got away from the table after whispering something to Jessica that filled her eyes with lust. Jessica it is.

Alice scoffed beside me as we watched the little exchange.  
"What do they see in him anyway? Yeah, he is hot, but he is just –plain and simple- _fucking_ with them!" Mr. Perks had finally arrived, so he walk away from the table, and sat next to Monica, another useless slut, and started flirting with her all over again. "God... your brother is just disgusting" Alice whispered.  
"Tell me about it"  
When school finally ended for the day, I said goodbye to Alice and Rose, and almost ran to the parking lot. I wanted to stay locked in my room, thinking of anything else _but_ my brother dear touching every bitch available -or unavailable for that matter, cause he couldn't care less-.  
Of course, the asshole had, as always, parked his own car next to my truck, and he was practically abusing Jessica Stanley against his stupid Volvo –if it weren't for the fact that she was a complete trump and she was loving it-. _Asshole_.  
I should have just walked by, refusing to get bothered by this bitch, shoving her fat tongue into Edward's mouth, but I didn't and now I was looking straight at Edward. Jessica's back facing me.  
As if he could sense me, he opened his eyes and stared right at me. But he didn't stop the kiss. Quite on the contrary, without taking his eyes away from mine, he grabbed her by the hair and kissed her more forcefully than I had ever seen him done before. It was as if he was challenging me to do something about it. Looking forward to it. "Careful there, trump. I don't want you dirtying our families cars."  
Jessica broke the kiss, turning around, while Edward kept staring right at me, a triumphant smirk plastered in his face.  
"Excuse me? What did you said?" Jessica said. But I didn't even turn to look at her. My eyes where locked with Edward's.  
"Oh I wasn't talking to you actually. I was talking to my brother."  
He open his mouth as to said something but he quickly close it, speechless. I jumped right away into my truck and drove away, leaving him there, speechless.  
Once again, I was now the one with a triumphant smirk all over my face.  
I was happy, and proud, and fucking static, until, I catch sight of his shiny Volvo through the rearview mirror, trying to pass me. And I don't even know how the hell I did it, but I arrived home quicker, leaving him behind.  
That was definitely a first in Edward Cullen's life.  
I stood next to my truck, looking as smug as I could while he came closer to the house. He was absolutely livid. I started laughing at him, thinking of witty remarks I could make to piss him off even more once he came out of the car, when all of a sudden, he purposely drove over the banks of the street, splashing all the pond water over my body.

I was completely wet and shocked, watching him getting out of the fucking car, laughing his head off at me.

"Awww… my dirty sister is waiting for me… You know, you could take a shower once in a while…" He mocked me, coming closer to me.

"Agh! Get in your stupid car and drive back to your madhouse, you moran!" I yelled completely pissed at him.

"Ok, don't shower sis, whatever. It was just a suggestion. I'll go though, trying to set the right example you know…" As he started to pass me, he turned his head and spoke in a very low voice right into my ear. "Dirty, _dirty_ little sis."

"Agh!" I yelled, boiling in anger. He walked away from me, chuckling to himself.

I stayed frozen for a couple of minutes trying to think of something to do to him, and though, I just wanted to kill him, and see him dye really slowly and painfully, I though instead of something that would just drive him mad, out of respect for Carlisle.

I thought about crashing his shiny motherfucking Volvo, but Renee would kill me in an instant. I thought of spicing his food with Viagra, but then again, he would have just enjoy it too much.

I tried to think harder, but the water covering my body was repulsing and smelly and I kept trying to visualize a happy place or I would soon puke all over the place. I decided to take a shower first, just to calm down, and then I could have sweet, sweet revenge.

I walked up the stairs to my room, but passing through Edward's room, I heard his shower. The fucker was actually, taking the shower. Now I'll have to wait till he was finished or I wouldn't get any hot water. Oh no in hell!

I stormed into his room, livid, and without even thinking about it, I step into the bathroom. He was taking his shirt off. When I close the door harshly behind me.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled in shock. "Swan! What the fuck are you doing?!" He was in his boxers and shirt less, staring at me like I had completely lost it. I was angry as hell, but also quite shocked myself, but I'd never let him know that.

I couldn't quite talk. What the HELL was I thinking? I was willing my eyes not to ogle, and then, unsuccessfully, my eyes went straight to his cock, which was standing high and proud. WHAT THE FUCK?

I quickly looked up completely flustered and looked right into Edward's eyes. His jaw was clenched and his breathing hard and quick.

I turned away wanting to run the HELL away from the fucking bathroom, when he grabbed my arm to stop me,

"Oh no way, Swan." He said, pushing me into the shower, under the hot shower.

I let a little scream of surprise at the felling of my clothes getting completely soak, and heavy and sticky against my body.

He moved a step closer, cornering me against the wall, while he stood blocking the door, refusing to let me go.

He looked down my body, his breathing harder with each step closer he took.

"I'm just washing the mess I did, Swan." He whispered huskily, almost to himself, just before ripping my shirt open, the buttons falling noisily to the ground.

He took a step closer to me, and he was so close, I could _almost_ feel his whole, wet body against mine, pushing me against the wall, his hard cock _almost_ pressed against my stomach, taunting me with its closeness.

The way he smelled, and the water dripping down his chest was driving me crazy. I needed to regain control again, but I couldn't.  
I stood frozen, breathing hard, while his shaky hands barely brushed against mi bare stomach as if refusing to touch me. I fought against a strong moan that was threatening to escape me, throbbing for his touch.

He was breathing hard against my mouth while I whimpered involuntarily against his own, and then for one second, I almost thought he had whisper "beautiful".

Yeah right. Edward "I'm fucking Jessica at 5pm" Cullen, had called ME beautiful.

I told myself I was staying because he was blocking the doorway, but truthfully, I just wouldn't move my legs.  
_Don't close the gap, don't close the gap, don't close the gap…  
_When he brushed the sides of my tits, I thought I would soon combust. I open my eyes, and found him looking intently at them, the corners of his mouth up.  
He was laughing at me? Fuck no.  
"I don't think my tits are dirty, Cullen." I said, trying to hide how offended I was. But my body became tense, and he did notice, and he looked into my eyes.  
Where my tits too small? Was my bra funny? Why did he refuse to touch me? WHY THE FUCK DO I CARE? Run, run, run…  
He stopped all movement, and wrote another big smirk all over his face.  
"Oh yes they are, sis. You are so dirty"  
"Fuck you, Cullen." I said, pushing him away and walking out of the shower.  
"Mmm… my pleasure. My shower or yours, Swan?" I heard him said.  
I left the room, and locked myself in my room, seeing red. But then I knew exactly what I had to do. And I could feel it. Sweet, sweet revenge.

* * *

So... how was it?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own fucking fuck-able Edward Cullen.

Closing my eyes, I lay back down over my bed trying really hard not to think about him.

_Not for this. Not now._

But images came quickly to my mind before I could even stop myself. I imagined Edward's hands caressing my stomach and the sides of my breasts, just like he had done that time at the shower, and I felt the tingling growing between my legs, just thinking about him pressing against me, and calling me little sis.

_Well, fuck! That sounded really, REALLY fucked up. _

But my nipples tightened almost immediately, and my body pulsed for more, and my mind shouted to think of something else.

Anything.

_Johnny Depp. _

_Mmm… Johnny Depp kissing me. Johnny's hands on my tights. Johnny's cock against my core. Johnny's long, hard cock, and his hot hard chest, and his mouth-watering six-pack abs, and his beautiful tousled bronze hair, and… Fuck. _

The door was ajar and Edward was next door, so any moan would reach his room without a doubt. I tried to stay calm, and took a deep breath, trying to stay focus on my plan, but it had been so long since I had touched myself, or even let somebody touch me, that I was soon throbbing for it.

The spot between my legs was aching thinking about my _brother dear_, and I couldn't even find the strength to be grossed by it. Not now at least.

Slowly, I open up my jeans, and let one hand press on the swollen nub, imagining it was his hand doing it.

Once I knew I couldn't be faking or holding it back anymore, I let out the loudest moan I ever thought possible.

On the other side of the room, my breathing picked up when I heard him lowering the music volume. But I couldn't stop, not now.

My back arched and I continue my ministrations thinking about his mouth, and his smooth lips. And I groaned as deeply as I could, feeling my body start to consume by the heat.

I heard faint steps coming to my door but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. I slowly grazed my fingers against my wet entrance and a whimper came out of my mouth against my own will.

This was getting out of hands and I had to regain control of myself before I ruined it.

_Stuck to the plan Isabella, don't let him humiliate you again. Stick to the plan! Stick to the fucking plan! _

He couldn't know the effect he had on me… _Stick to the plan._

And when I heard him gasp at my door, I knew it was working.

I try really hard not to smile or open my eyes -_not yet, not yet!_- and I tried to act like I was completely alone.

I started pumping my fingers more vigorously in and out, completely overtaken by his heavy breaths. And I could feel how close I was to my climax but I had to keep on playing the role, so I trailed my free hand over my breast, caressing it gently, thinking it was his hand.

I wondered briefly how would his lips feel against my core, but I was starting to really crave for his touch and I couldn't let that happen. Not when he was so close.

My hand quickened when I heard him coming closer, but still I kept my eyes close and I let another moan escape my mouth.

I almost came on the spot when I heard him cursing huskily under his breath, and he was so close…

_Touch me, please touch me… _

I heard the most feral groan coming from his mouth and I realized I had said those last words aloud. I could have panicked, thinking that I had once again lost, that he would AGAIN, make fun of me, but… FUCK! I was so obviously beyond that, knowing that I would come any minute now, that I couldn't even remember my plan in the first place.

Keep to the plan for god's sake! KEEP TO THE PLAN!

But I was thrown over the edge when I heard him pulling down his zipper somewhere in the room.

I had him. I had him exactly where I wanted him. So I let go and I came. I came harder than I had ever before.

"Edw-Agh!!" I screamed. "Oh my GOD!" My eyes rolled back to my head and I kept moaning hard.

I felt my bed move and Edward coming closer and I almost lost it. He was going to touch me, and… _fuck_ yeah. With all the strength I had, I opened my eyes.

I found him at the edge of my bed, coming closer, ravishing me with his eyes full of lust.

He was going to take me and devoured me, and FUCK if I didn't want it!

I felt empowered, and unable to stop myself I screamed with all my body: "EDWESTWICK!" straight into his face.

I could have sworn he had turned into stone right then and there.

His mouth was slightly open, in complete shock, and I couldn't contain my smile, seeing his tented crotch and lustful eyes, and realizing how worked up he was.

"Oh..." I said with the most innocent voice I could master. "Hi there, brother dear."

He groaned deeply and jumped out of the bed, screaming the angriest "FUCK!" I had ever heard him yell.

He was enraged and I was swimming in beautiful, eternal bliss to even care.

Go fuck yourself, _Asshole_.

God, he was cute.

A/N: How about THAT for sweet revenge? I bet they are falling in love..

Sorry for the delay and thank you SO much for the reviews. Every time I finish, I think it sucks and I'm about to throw it all to hell, but lots of people seem to like it, and I can't believe it, and I'm learning A LOT, so thank you SO much.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related

* * *

I don't know when, or how, or even why did we start playing this game. I DID know, though, that when we were at school, or with our parents, we acted like two normal teenagers who despised each other fervently, and that when were alone, we provoked each other cruelly till madness.

I soon realized, what this game was about, at least for me. It was about showing Edward that I did NOT crave for his attention, like every other skunk he knew, and that he was nothing to me, other than a constant bother, bickering through my house.

Yeah. Probably that was what the game was all about. Showing him I didn't give a fuck. He was not that hot, he did not _dazzle_ me, and most of all, he could NOT have any girl he wanted, because he could NOT have me. And THAT was killing him.

Ha! This was FUN!

Well, theoretically it was, because now I was sure he was planning something really big for his next blow, something that would bring me to my knees, begging for more.

Right after my little show the other night, that Stanley bitch came home and right into his room. I should have known right there, that something was coming because he never, EVER fucks in his own bed, but I was so happy for my victory, that I didn't give a rat's ass about what he was doing.

Five minutes later, though, things where much clearer when he was fucking her brains out. I mean…if I wouldn't have fucking known better, I would have thought he was killing her because she kept screaming like a crazy bitch for FOUR STRAIGHT HOURS. Yeah! HOURS!

I wanted to vomit and yet I couldn't leave my fucking room because I KNEW he was fucking taunting me. He had never done anything like this. He had never let any girl enter his room, nor did he fucked more than one hour, two hours tops, nor did he let them scream like there was no tomorrow.

I stayed in my room like a complete masochistic asshole, listening the force with which he fucked her. I could feel, against my wall, the force with which he was slamming her against the headboard.

I tried to turn down her screams with some music, but they were too fucking loud. And at least he was quite as hell, so I tried to rejoice with the idea of him being uncomfortable fucking her.

Besides… she could have been playing with some vibrator for all I knew.

Yeah. Right.

Two hours later, I just couldn't take it anymore.

I run out of the room, slumming my own door in a complete fit of fury, and went to the kitchen.

For the first time in my life, I went straight to the cabinet where I knew Renee hide her alcohol stash, and pour one big glass of vodka.

Why the fuck was I getting drunk at five pm again?

I just needed a fucking break from my brain, and it was actually working, until I heard the fucker walking behind me.

I turned around shocked of seeing him standing, and relieved cause I thought it was fucking over, and then infuriated because he KNEW I was infuriated. And he was fucking smiling!

Why was it so damn hard to keep the upper hand in the fucking game?! FUCK!

"Wow… that must have been a really bad hand job to start drinking vodka …" He said, as he came closer to me with nothing on, but a small towel around his waist.

God, he was hot… DAMMIT! DO NOT STARE!

"Actually, it was." I said, with a voice I hoped sounded as seductive as I thought. "Maybe I can call Jacob, though. He really can make a girl tremble, you know? Maybe he wants to play with me for a little while…"

That's right: the Jacob card. I didn't care why they hated each other; I just knew it and used it.

"Jacob? Really? That's the best you can get? That asshole?" Oh, now he was pissed. He was staring right at me, his jaw tightly clenched and his gaze burning.

"Aww… don't be so overprotective, brother dear. Besides I cannot call him now, can I? I can't start playing while hearing that whore you got up there, faking her orgasms." At this he stepped really closer, his chest heaving wildly. Hmm, touchy point. "But yeah… tell me when you're finished."

I patted his shoulder, and left the room, leaving him there alone and pissed and shocked. Probably I shouldn't have said that though, because right after that, he kept on fucking her for two more hours.

Is she gonna be able to walk again after this?! Wait. Who the fucks care?!

For my part, I learned my lesson and stayed in my room, fucking enduring it, because I wouldn't let him know I was affected. But then, I fucking heard him. For the first time in my LIFE I fucking heard him talking while fucking.

"Jessica talk to me." He said. His voice was hard, and he sounded almost aggressive. "Tell me how much you like me fucking you"

"Oh, GOD. I LOVE it." She moaned.

"Yeah? How MUCH do you love it?" He continued, but something was off, because he didn't say it in the fervent tone he would use with me. No. There was no joke in the voice, no playful joy.

"A LOT." She screamed,

"Never had better?" He pressed.

"No, GOD no! No one ever fucked me like this!"

"Yeah? No Tyler, or James…" ha! Skank, "or—Jacob?" OH NO HE DIDN'T! He knew I was listening?!

"No! You're the best Edward, THE BEST!" Ok now… where is your self respect woman?!

And I fucking lost it. I pounded my fist against the wall that joined our bedrooms and I heard him chuckle for the first time, while he kept on fucking her. After that it was as if he had lost all force. _Thank god. And two minutes later, she was out the door. _

_The whole house smelled like sex. It was disgusting, but I didn't say a thing because that wasn't his move yet, that was him just taunting me, but not his move. Was it?_

After that, with each passing day, I was definitely becoming more and more paranoid, expecting his next blow.

I started to suspect every move he made, every word we crossed. I got nervous whenever he was near, afraid he was going to play with me.

When Friday arrived, I was ready to kill someone, so when Alice told me we were going to Lauren's party I welcomed the distraction. Would have gone _anywhere_ other than stayed at _home sweet home_.

Alice and Rose came over to dress me up and stuff, and then we were taking Alice's car because this weekend it was Rose's and mine's weekend to drink, and she was the designated driver. When we were finished, Rose and Alice went down stairs while I grabbed my id, some money and the keys.

Climbing down the stairs, I heard someone whistle and low voices, chattering happily.

When I looked, right at the door, Emmet was devouring Rose with his eyes, saying something like "foxy lady", while she looked at him with disgust and a trace of amusement in her eyes. And Alice was smiling and murmuring something to Jasper who was flirting shamelessly at her as well.

The four of them actually, had been flirting shamelessly for years now, and i was sure it was a matter of time till they got envolved.

And then there was Edward and I.

He looked me up and down with big, widened eyes, and for some reason, my stomach did a twist.

Wait. _Oh no._ Was he going to make the move now? He would never do it in public. _Would he? _

I panicked right away. What if he did?

"Right. We are going. Bye now" I said, pushing Rose and Alice through the door. The sooner I left the better. But then Alice chuckled, and stayed put.

What the fuck?

"Bella, your brother is coming to Lauren's as well!" Alice said, clapping her hands and bouncing joyfully.

I slowly turned around, and found Edward staring back at me, a smirk all over his face.

Oh _fuck_. He _was_ going to make the move.

* * *

A/N: Oh oh... Should this hot affair go public now?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I don not own Twilight. I _do_ own, a sick perverted obsession for E/B -hate each other- fan fiction (I hear recommendations. Please)

* * *

We hadn't even arrived at Lauren's, and I already _knew_, **for sure**, that this was going to be a fucking _long_ night.

_God_! He just looked so fucking… _tempting_.

He was wearing his old dark Levis and this fucking button-down shirt and his hair was a complete mess and he was so…_AGH!_

_There weren't even words. _

Was it _normal_ for me to be craving for my stepbrother to _devour _me?_ Because FUCK did I want him to. _Every time his dark green eyes roamed over my naked legs, I fucking shivered!

But, then again, all HE had in mind was his fucking BIG payback.

_He just wants to embarrass you in front of all your friends. _

_Don't let him. Don't let him…_

Oh but the way he _looked_ at me…

_SHUT UP!_

"So, Bella." Rose said, twisting in her seat and snapping me out of my daydreams, "What's the matter with you tonight? Why the fuck are you so flustered and fidgeting all of a sudden? Is there something we don't know?"

Oh **fuck**.

Her eyes were all glistening with curiosity and Alice was squealing with excitement, behind the steering wheel.

Thank GOD the asshole was driving behind us and not _with_ us.

"I'm not flustered!" I said, trying in vain to hide my own panic.

"Yes you are!" Alice said giggling. "You like someone, don't you?!"

"What? What are you? Five?!"

"Come on, Bella. Who is it?" Rose insisted.

"No one!" I yelled exasperated.

"And is "no one" cute?" Alice said, bouncing in her seat.

Well… let me think about that one, Alice. I been having wet dreams about my _brother_ for a couple of months now, so…yeah… I'll say he is cute.

_Oh god. I'm going to hell, ain't I?_

"Agh! Just SHUT it, Alice!"

"Yeah, Alice. Leave her alone," said Rose. _Thank god_.

"Thanks Rose" I said, relief washing over me.

"Sure, hon. So who's the cute guy that got your panties in a twist, huh?"

_Agh. Bitches_.

This was going to be a _long_ night indeed.

xoxoxoxooxoxox

When we finally arrived at Lauren's, there were people everywhere. Dancing around and drinking and talking… and somehow, the guys had beaten us to the party, and were already there at the door, mingling.

Still sitting in the car, I saw them through the window. Emmet and Jasper were speaking to Jacob and two other guys I didn't even know, while Edward stood far away completely pissed by Jacob's presence.

_God, _he was cute.

With all the strength I had, I climbed out of the car relentlessly repeating the same words over and over.

_Don't let him, don't let him._

But it was useless, and as I approach him, I looked up to find him staring right back at me, his dark eyes compelling me to crumble.

For a second, walking towards him, I actually thought I would never be able to look away. That is, of course, until Jessica just about fucking jumped for Edward, making him look away.

_Great party, huh?_

Their hips where pressed together, and his hands were all over her waist, and she kept talking and fucking looking at him through her long fucking lashes in front of the whole world… and I just fucking wanted to be her so much. For just one fucking second…

Agh. Fuck it. As if he would find THAT sexy.

_Just look away Bella, look away. _

"_Oh my god_, BELLA!" I heard Alice gasp right next to me. "Stop eye fucking him!" She yelled, laughing.

HOLY FUCK!

Completely busted.

The minute she said that, Edward's eyes caught mine and it was just us, living in this bubble where nobody else but me could see how much he was enjoying this. _Torturing me_.

_Say something. Say something. Anything._

"Wh-What?" I stammered, quickly averting my eyes from Edward's.

_Yeah. That was clever you asshole!_

"You were totally ogling him, weren't you?!" She said, completely fascinated.

_God_, was I blushing.

"No I was not. What are you talking about?"

"Oh _god_. Stop lying to me!" She said, turning towards Edward, "like I haven't known you since we were three, for fucks sake! You have the hots for that Jacob guy!" She giggled.

_Huh_?

Jacob?

_What_?

"Huh?"

I turned again.

I saw Edward, whose eyes had an intensity that I could not even start to comprehend, and right behind him, I now saw Jacob, watching me from the corner of his eyes. _  
_Before I could stop myself, I felt a huge smile of relief spreading in my face, right until, from the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward pushing Jessica furiously against his body.  
_He's just playing with you… _

_I don't give a fuck, I don't give a fuck…_  
"Oh shut up, Alice!" I said, hoping my voice could sound as seductive as possible, and forcing giggles in Jacob' direction, "I do not have the hots for him!"

"Uh- huh." Alice said smiling.  
"I don't!" I said, this time perhaps, staring beneath my lashes right at Jacob.  
"Yes, you do!"

No I didn't. I couldn't care less for Jacob, for there was nothing in my mind but the feeling of Edward shooting daggers to my face, angry beyond reason.

And I wanted more.  
"Well…" I said looking directly into Edward's furious eyes, "…nobody gets to me like he does."  
Without another word, I all but run away from his payback.

I went through the hallways, telling myself that I was looking for a closet where to leave my stuff. But the truth is, I was running.

I was running because I was terrified, knowing that he was gonna get me back, and I was running because I was downright _exhilarated,_ knowing that he was coming for me.

"Bella!" Lauren screamed, calling me towards her. She was sitting in the kitchen, with a small group of people, all gather around the alcohol. "Is your brother here? Did he come?"

"Yes, he-"

"Hi Bella!" Tanya said, cutting me off with her usual sweet fake voice. She was sitting right next to Lauren, and she was offering me a beer. "We were just talking about you… and the whole Edward and Jessica thing. And you GOT to tell us. Is it true? How long did she ride him?"

_WHAT?!_

"_GOD!_ I don't fucking know! He's…" _Agh. Just SAY IT._ "He's… my _brother_ Tanya! I don't want to know who or how _long_ he fucks!" Except if it concerns me…

Oh _god_… he's your _BROTHER_ for fucks sake!

_Fuck the beer, I need something stronger. Go for the tequila. _

Six shots later, and the coat long forgotten somewhere in the kitchen, I somehow ended in the middle of the dance floor, with Rose and Alice, swaying our hips to the music.

Now, I have never danced in public because I had always felt like a real dork doing it, but… I could feel Edward's eyes all over my body, even if I couldn't see him and it was so sick and so…hot. I felt the silk of my dark blue dress, hugging my curves and I never felt sexier or bolder.

Between the twists and the turns, I bit my lip, and very far away, I saw him licking his lips, and I wandered if he had done it because of me.

Why wasn't he coming to taunt me?

What was he planning to do?

Had he had enough?

I was suddenly agitated, so I told the girls I was going to the bathroom, and climbed up stairs, and through some doors, till I was finally alone.

Not soon enough, I felt his warm body towering over mine, as he approached me from behind.  
"What the fuck is THAT, Swan?" he said, in a dark, low voice.  
I tried to breath, tried to force myself to calm down, but instead all I could feel were his lips against my ear and his hot, laboured breathing against my neck.

I felt his fingers pressed against the silk on my hips, and his chin barely brushing my shoulder and I tried to hold back the shiver that run through my body the minute I felt his chest pressed against my back, but he was so close_…_  
I tried hopelessly to move, in order to regain some space, and when I spoke again, my voice came out as a whisper.

"What is what?"  
"That, Swan." He roared, once again pulling me roughly against his body until there was no air between us. "THAT."  
His arm was wrapped around my waist, and I felt rather than saw, his eyes roaming over my dress's cleavage.  
I could feel his fingers ghosting over the only knot behind my back that hold my dress. And I tried to compose myself, but my breathing came out heavy and shallow, and I knew he noticed, but I had to carry on.  
"Well, _asshole_, it is called a dress." I said, though I knew what he was implying because it was the most revealing dress I had ever used.  
"I know it's a dress. Just fucking wandering what you did with the rest of it." He said huskily.  
_God_. I could feel the smirk forming in his face, and I couldn't even move.  
He pressed his hip against mine, and I had to contain the moan that came out of my body the minute I felt him hard against me.  
His hands were sliding down my legs, and I wanted to beg for more because this was torture and he knew it.  
_I could do better than Jessica, so fucking better, please…_

… _oh __**fuck it.**__  
_"Oh but there still a little left, you know, enough for Jacob to come and play."

I felt his fingers closer and closer to the hem of the dress, so slow and promising…_  
_"I'm not gonna let that asshole touch you, Isabella" He said grabbing my tights forcefully beneath my dress.

What was that suppose to mean?

He could fuck Stanley next to my room all day, but I couldn't be with other guys?

"Oh but you can?!"

"Yes. Yes I do."

And as to prove his point, he brushed his fingers against the edge of my panties, taunting me.

"No you don't!" I said again, only this time it came out as a moan.

His hand went into the inner side of my tight, and then so softly, he barely brushed his fingers against my soaked panties.

"You know you want to." He whispered.

_Was he playing with me again?._

"Because, _brother_, I'm not one of your toys you can fuck around with! I'm your sister for fucks sake!"

"No, no you're not."

"Well I AM for all intents and purposes!" _Oh god just fuck me!_

"Fine," he said, pulling his hand from my tight, "if that's what you want."

But it wasn't and I almost whimpered at the loss.

"Yes it is." I said, trying to slow down my breathing.

"Then I will back off"

But instead, his hands trailed up to my stomach.

"Yes, you will." I said, while his hands rested beneath my breaths, barely touching them.

"No more fucking with your head." He continue, moving his hand slowly upwards.

Instinctively, I curved my back, eager to feel his hand against my tits.

"No." I whimpered, lost again into the sensation of his hand circling my peaks.

"No more fooling around"

"Right" I closed my eyes, and my head fall onto his shoulder looking for support.

"No more touching" He said, his lips brushing my neck. But I felt his hands moving away, to my arms.

"Mhmm"

Neither one of us talked after that.

But neither could we move away from me each other as we heard the distant rumour of the party below us. Both our breathings were heavy and shallow as I could feel every inch of his body against mine.

"What if I just want to dance with you?" he whispered.

"Dance?" I whimpered, desperately pressing my ass hard against his crotch.

"Uhu…" he said, his breathing frantic.

We started moving towards each other, rather than to the music…

"Dance is ok. Brothers and sisters can dance."

"Ok then. Let's dance." And in one quick movement, he pulled away my panties and he started circling my clit.

"Oh _fuuuck_!" I moaned loadly.

"I know baby"

_He's just playing with you. Don't let, don't let him…_

* * *

**A/N:** So... I know this is really weird, but I read one review that said something like "I giggle every time I see my stepbrother now", and I was so fucking traumatized and proud, that this is dedicated (for what is worth) to her.

Please review. I love the suggestions, and the compliments, and knowing when I have fucked up.

Is Edward still playing the game? or has he fallen?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Do not own Twilght.

* * *

"Bella, go call your brother for dinner." My mother said, while I set down the last plate on the table.

"He can come down when he feels hungry." I countered.

"Isabella, Carlisle is coming home any minute now. I'm not asking again."

"Fine" I muttered.

I reluctantly climbed up the stairs to his room. We had been avoiding each other for over a week now, though we could not avoid the awkward dinners, or coincidental bathroom encounters, or doing the dishes.

As I climbed up the stairs, I remembered the last time we had played our game, at Lauren's party.

"_Ok then. Let's dance." Edward said, and in one quick movement, he pulled away my panties and started circling my clit. _

"Oh fuck!" I moaned.

"I know, baby," he whispered.

"_He's just playing with you." _I thought. But I could barely frame the words to walk away.

Intoxicated by the pleasure, my voice came out sounding hoarse between the heavy breaths.

"Cullen, what do you think you're doing?"

His hand faltered for a second, and while I thought he was going to fucking leave me standing there, as usual, I fought the urge to force him to finish what he had started.

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispered in a low voice that sounded more as a caress than anything else.

Yes. No. YES! No, don't stop.

"I…"

I truly didn't know what I wanted. Had it crossed my mind the idea that this was my stepbrother touching me, or that it was the guy who had treated me like shit for so long, I would like to think I would have stop him. Admitting I was willingly craving for Edward Cullen would have made me vulnerable for his next strike.

"What? Tell me," he pressed. His voice sounded urgent.

"No." I whispered. _I don't want you to stop. _

What did that mean?

I felt him behind me, pressing me closer to his body.

"Swan…"

It was coming. The moment he would say some horrible thing that would remind me of why I hated him so much.

"What, Edward?"

"Oh Jasper!"

I tried to skip the image of Alice pressed against Jasper as they stomped into the bedroom, but the image was burned into my eyes. They were touching each other frantically and I think I only saw Alice's right tit, because the left one was covered by Jasper's hand, whose pants were down to his knees. It was gross.

On the other hand, Edward's hand was still against my core, so I don't know which situation was more compromising than the other.

Ok, I know. Ours was way worst. He was my stepbrother.

He left his hand motionless between my panties while Alice looked down my dress, following his hand.

I was so fucking stupid! I don't know what I was thinking when I thought Edward wouldn't humiliate me in front of my best friend. But of course he would. It was his plan all along.

I snapped out of it as quickly as I could, walking away from Edward, but it was too late. Both Jasper and Alice's faces where equal masks of confusion and disgust.

There was only silence and I think it was Jasper who first came up with something like "but you live together".

I refused to look at Edward, who was probably trying to hide his smirk, having now achieved his master blow. Instead, I played dumb, and left the room without another word.

I asked Angela for a ride home and spent the night ignoring Alice's phone calls.

"Alice, it was not what it looked like…" I said, next Monday morning at school.

"Oh really? Because I could have sworn I saw Edward fucking Cullen's hand between your legs! What the fuck Bella?! He is like… your brother! You live together! And…"

"It's weird!" Rose said, finishing her sentence.

I shrugged it off, saying that I was completely wasted, but I don't think they believed me.

I recalled the expressions of my best friends as I walked away to my next class, and there was nothing there but disgust and disapproval.

How had I reached this point in my life? This point where I had to hide things from my friends and my family? Why couldn't I get him out my head?

I don't even know how it happened.

I remembered the first time we met and the first time we talked at school. I remembered the first time he whispered his name in my ear and the first time we were alone in the same room.

"Bella, right?" He had said. But we had sat together over a hundred classes, and we had said hello to each other more than once, so I was sure he knew my name, just as I knew his. And I had already been warned by Alice and Rose to stay away, but I told myself I was walking to him out of politeness rather than magnetism, and gave him a friendly smile.

I realized the room was empty and that everyone had probably left home as soon as the bell rang, but I had taken my time picking up my books, unable to leave. I had grown tired of catching his eyes on me. Did he think of me as an easy lay?

We stood there, in the same room for a long time, just staring at each other.

It was not love at first sight, or nothing of the sort. And I didn't felt electricity or deluded myself into thinking he had fallen head over heels for me.

I was just mesmerized by the pretty boy who stood there, looking me up and down, openly, for the first time. Oh, was he confident. He probably knew he could have any girl he set eyes on, and I didn't know how to feel about that. I only felt my breathing becoming shallower, and the sense of completeness I got by the undivided attention he was giving me. But how long could it last?

I felt angry and powerful at the same time.

After months of having him looking my way, I realized that I would never bear having him tossing me away after using me, just as he did with every other girl. No. He wasn't better than me. He wasn't better than anyone for that matter, and I wanted to shove that smug look out of his face. I wanted to be the constant thought is his mind, and therefore came to crave his attention.

It only took three words to have him at my feet.

"Sorry. You are…?" I said reluctantly. "Never mind. Don't care."

Everything changed after that. I remembered how he would call me a lesbian or a frigid spinster in front of everybody, and how he would then corner me at parties and dark hallways, when nobody could see us.

"You are getting fat, Swan" he would say, his hands pressed against the wall at both sides of my head, trapping me. "It's so disgusting, I don't think anyone will ever want to fuck you."

I was the cause of all his fits of anger, and all his cruel jokes.

As I reached the last step to Edward's room, I shook my head trying to erase from my mind the last line of thought. I didn't need it. Not the shame and, above all, not the pain. I had asked for it. All of it. I never lost his attention.

I knocked the door once, before opening it.

"Cullen?"

He was lying on his bed, his back to me, and he appeared to be asleep.

"Cullen, dinner is ready." I said, a little louder now. Still, he didn't move, or answered, so I took a step forward, closing the door behind me.

"Are you sleeping?"

Softly, I took a step forward, until I was right behind him. I couldn't see his face but he looked so peaceful. After so many years of constant bickering, I still couldn't get use to this side of him. The side that was gentle. He probably didn't have it in him though. It was all this game had proven. He had no heart.

Without even thinking about it, I moved my hand over his hair. I couldn't help myself, and I realized I had never been tender towards him either.

"Edward?" I whispered again, not even wanting to wake him up.

In the blink of an eye, he took my wrist and pulled me to his bed. I ended by his side, my legs and arms tangled with his own body and facing him. I was completely shocked, but he brushed his nose, against my nose, and his eyes were still closed, and I just wondered if he had been faking sleep all along, or if I had just woke him up.

"Why won't you kiss me?" He whispered.

But I couldn't find the words to answer him. Instead, all I could think was how his body was pressed against mine, his arm surrounding my body in the closest thing we had ever had to a hug, and how I felt so small and weak, but protected, and I wondered how it would feel having him holding me like that every night.

"Because you would break my heart."

* * *

A/N: sad, oh so sad.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I would like to thank all of you who have review so far.**

**You have kept me writing, even though I clearly have no clue about what I'm doing. **

**Also special thanks to all of you that send me personal insight on stepbrothers –I found the comments oddly cute-. **

**And last but not least, -biggest- thanks to Madcowre who let me know that my story was being **_**mistakenly **_**stolen.**

**Once again I'm asking for an American beta, for in the words of the lovely Jennifer Faith I "sometimes use Spanish for the less significant words and I phrase things a bit funny." So sorry!**

**I do not own twilight! –Wish I would, for I would be now swimming in pools filled with money- **

* * *

"_Why won't you kiss me?" He whispered. _

_But I couldn't find the words to answer him. Instead, all I could think was how his body was pressed against mine, his arm surrounding my body in the closest thing we had ever had to a hug, and how I felt so small and weak, but protected, and I wondered how it would feel having him holding me like that every night. _

"_Because you would break my heart."_

Several nights had passed since we spoke those words. I guess we both saw the truth behind them because we walked away from each other that same night and never looked back.

I knew that whatever we had going on was over the exact moment we left behind the eternal banter and I would have said that he was broken because of it all but… he just began to _fucking_ ignore me, completely.

For me, however… pretending that nothing happened between us, that nothing was said… It wasn't easy.

He stayed in the room that was right next to mine, yet I felt him miles away, for he would not look into my eyes nor speak to me.

I held to the hope that he was just trying to get a rise out of me, but then whenever he would find me walking the hallways wrapped in just a tiny towel after each shower, he would just… walk away. It was as if I never existed.

He stopped bringing girls home for he was rarely at home, and for that matter, rarely did he speak, and rarely did he laugh.

I came to crave the fleeting and polite seconds we would share at the kitchen or in the hallway, even if they were just tiny glimpses of a boy I could not recognize anymore.

And then things started to change at school as well.

I would see him standing on his usual table at the school's cafeteria, surrounded by the usual bimbos that kept caressing him, but not once did I see his own hands roaming over their bodies.

I would have deluded myself into thinking it was all because of me, this sort of _depression_, but then again, he kept avoiding my gaze and my presence like the plague.

It was one common Thursday, that I saw what had brought all this change. _She_ came to Forks in the middle of the school year wearing glasses and with three books in her hand.

--

Angela Weber was nothing like the girls Edward would notice. She had brown long hair, deep brown eyes and she was extremely shy. She was neither dumb nor frisky, but quite reserved and yet, the next thing I knew, Edward was walking her to class, her books in his hands.

I never found them kissing on the hallways, but they were constantly in each other's company, and the intimacy of that, broke me even more. He would give _her_, small smiles, and he would give _her_, warm little hugs.

One day, I saw them speaking besides her locker and I saw him extending his hand, to grab hers.

I drove home and locked myself in my room for it was as if a huge hole had been punched through my chest and he didn't even know.

--

Later that night I heard noises in the kitchen. Renee and Carlisle were gone for the weekend so I knew it was just Edward.

I cover myself with the blanket and went downstairs.

I found him laying down on the couch watching a movie and slowly lowered myself next to him, afraid that he would push me aside.

I felt him tense as I did so, but he never took his eyes from the screen nor did he protest.

I felt his warm breath against my neck and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. It had been so long…

I felt the whole length of his body pressed against my back and my eyesfluttered shut against my will.

"You know," he whispered against my ear, highly amused "the green thing over there is commonly known as a couch."

It was the first thing he had said to me in weeks.

"Want me to move?" I whispered back over my ear.

_Please say no. Please say no. Please._

"Don't care." He said some seconds later, but his voice was once again, cold and detached.

_God_. He didn't even care. He was just laying stiffly behind me, completely unfazed.

I stayed there pretending to focus on the movie when really I just wanted him to put his arm around my waist and have him tease me relentlessly, muttering obscenities against my neck. I wanted the power to have him hot and bothered, like I used to. I wanted him. All of him.

"Why aren't you with Angela?" I asked softly, after a while.

"It is her mother's birthday"

"Oh…"

And then we fall again into the awkward silence, only now I knew it was the both of us pretending to watch the TV. I kept my eyes trained on the tv while I tried to inconspicuously move further into the couch, till I had my ass brushing lightly against his crotch. I could have sworn I felt his breathing increase and so, I gather all the courage I had, and pressed my ass firmly against him. His hand came to my hip to stop me.

Soon, all the rumors I had been hearing came floating back into my mind.

"_They must be dating…"_

"_They are so cute together…"_

"_He is so in love…"_

And then came his words.

"I don't have the strength to this anymore, Isabella."

----

He had left me on that couch without letting me say another word, and the next morning he had left early to school as well.

I figured he was desperate to be with what I assume was now his girlfriend.

_He had a girlfriend. _

I spent the whole day trying to ease my mind, vainly for the only thing I could think of, was about their secret kisses and caresses, though I had never even seen them holding hands.

In the middle of the day, I saw him turn into the deserted hallway and I followed him without a second thought in my mind. He would always secretly tease me, pressing me against the same walls we where now walking by, where nobody could see us.

I ran to him and pushed him into a deserted classroom, where I pressed my body flush against his.

I heard him muttering profanities while trying not to loose balance, and then, finally, he looked up to see into the eyes of the one that had pushed him so hard and found mine.

"Swan… What the fuck?" he stammered, completely shocked.

I moved as close to him as I could and looked down, afraid to look into his eyes.

"Why? Why don't you want me anymore? WHAT?! My tits aren't as big as hers? Something like that?" I yelled trying hard not to sob between words.

"What?" He was frozen in place, still stunned.

In a fit of desperation, I took both of his hands and pressed them against my breasts firmly.

"Touch me. Why is she better than me?"

"Fuck…" he hissed under his breath. I felt his hands touching my breasts while he closed his eyes tightly as if fighting against his own need. _Our_ need.

I couldn't help but moan at the sensation but the moment I did, he moved his hands to my hips and pushed me away. He opened his eyes looking livid.

"Stop fucking with me, Swan. Why can't you fucking leave me alone?"

Why? Why couldn't I?

"You asshole" I yelled trying to mask all the hurt that was finally breaking down on me.

I turned to walk away, when I heard Edward growl. He abruptly grabbed me by the hips, and turned me around, so that now it was his body the one behind me, pressing me harshly against the wall.

"What do you want from me? Do you think I'm some kind of fucking toy that you can tease whenever you want? You want me to just fuck you right now? Is that it?"

He all but ripped my jeans leaving me completely exposed from my waist down. And then I heard him lowering his own.

I let out a sob that came out mixed with a moan as I felt his cock against my entrance.

"Fuck!" he yelled angrily. "What do you want from me?"

But instead of letting me answer, he turned me around and without a second thought, pressed his lips firmly against mine.

Edward groaned loudly against my mouth and harshly deepened the kiss.

I felt his wet tongue against mine while he hovered over my body, his hands grabbing my hair and hips with desperation.

He entered me with one quick thrust and our lips broke apart, both of us gasping desperately against each other.

He drove into me frantically while I received each thrust more and more feverishly. I pressed him against me with all my strength for I could not have any part of him away from me. My legs tightened around his waist and I was probably chocking him with my arms but did not care.

Our hands roamed frantically underneath our clothes while he devoured my mouth with a passion.

I came yelling obscenities that where muffled against the hand that he kept over my mouth for we could not be heard.

He came, moaning against my neck while pushing me roughly against the wall.

Regaining my breathing I slowly begun to lower my weak legs till I was once again standing.

"I guess now you got enough of me, right?" He said, his voice hoarse. And with that he walked away, leaving me trembling against the wall.

**A/N: Hmmm... Thoughts? Please? **

**Oh! and read my other story "Where my torment lays"! I know where I'm going with that one! Lots of sexual tension and angst and mistery and life**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: At last!

I'm really sorry for the delay. I want to thank you so much for all the encouragement.

For those who asked, I'm not leaving this story any moment now. I'm just busy.

On the positive side, I've found a lovely beta! Thanks again Caitlin!

Go read her amazing story at: fanfiction(dot)net/u/1676193/youngandmature

That being said…

_He came, moaning against my neck while pushing me roughly against the wall._

_Regaining my breathing I slowly begun to lower my weak legs till I was once again standing._

_"I guess now you got enough of me, right?" He said, his voice hoarse. _

_And with that he walked away, leaving me trembling against the wall._

"Cullen! Stop!" For some reason I ran after him. It would have been funny, me running through the school hall while zipping my pants, if I weren't so angry and confused… and scared.

I finally reached him before he left the more reserved hall we were now standing at, and grabbed his shoulder till he was once again looking at me. "Stop walking away from me!"

"What do you want from me, Bella? What? Tell me!" he yelled.

"I just… I just-"

"See? You can't even come up with something! What a fucking waste…" he said, walking away once again.

"What! Stop!"

I tried to grab his shoulder once again, but he didn't budge this time.

"Just leave me alone Bella." He said, sounding dejected.

"Can you just fucking stop! For just one second?" I screamed, pulling harshly at the back of his t-shirt.

"What?" he roared, turning to me.

"Where is this I'm-better-than-you attitude coming from when you're the one that keeps running away from me like a little girl? What is going on?"

It barely crossed my mind that the way I was standing- completely intimidated by the tone of his voice and the closeness of his body, with my arms crossed in front of my chest- with accordance to how I was sounding made me seem like a petulant child.

On the contrary, I could still feel him inside of me and I wondered briefly if I would have made such a problem had it been another boy.

Probably not.

Did I want an explanation from Edward? Maybe. Was I saying the first thing that came to my mind, just to keep him standing there? Definitely.

"Me? Me running away like a little girl? Fuck you!" He yelled. "And fuck the day I saw your fucking face for the first time in my life!" He said, walking away.

I didn't follow this time. "Oh, right. Of course you won't stay in the same fucking room to answer the question. God! I don't even know why I let you touch me!" When I said this, he turned to me. "I must have hit my head really hard to let a whore like you near me!" He was gradually walking toward me, looking straight into my eyes, burning with hatred. It didn't deter me. "You disgust me! You go through girls like you go through toilet paper! You asshole."

"You-" He was walking so fast toward me that if I hadn't known him as well as I did, I would have been afraid of him hitting me. But then he stopped and he touched his forehead to mine and he looked… defeated.

He was so close now that our noses were almost touching, and I heard him whisper. "Cut the shit Bella. Just please-" He begged.

"What? What's going on?" I whispered.

"What's going on? _What's going on?" _he asked, moving away from me. "You can't be this dense! I fucking _want_ you! You don't _see_ that?"

"Well, I was stupid enough to let you have me. So don't even pretend to be the good guy or the victim with me. I'm not buying that bullshit."

"I'm not pretending! And I never had you! Not _you_. I had this _version_ of you, not the _real_ you! I want us! I'm sick of this chasing and pretending and hiding- and you just… I don't want this to be a game anymore!"

"Oh right! Because I think it's so _fun_ having you teasing me, fucking me and then just avoiding me the next second!"

"What did you expect from me? I can't just stay put til you decide what you want!"

"What are you talking about? I don't need to decide what I want. You are the one who just fucked me and ran! You are the one that left me alone in that fucking classroom! I'm not the one fucking around, while having a girlfriend, with something on the side! I don't have anything to decide. I know what I want. And that's definitely not you."

I was breathing hard and I was seeing fire but he just kept silent. After several seconds, he answered, looking confused. "I don't have a fucking girlfriend."

"Then what the fuck is Angela to you?" I asked, pretty confused myself.

"She is just a friend." He said, and then something that looked like fucking recognition crossed his eyes. "Oh my god," he murmured, almost to himself, "You are fucking jealous."

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"That's why you came after me just now. God! This just keeps getting better and better!" Now, he was looking a bit incredulous.

"Don't be stupid."

"Am I? Am I being stupid? Come on Bella! You just said so yourself! You have seen me walk away and avoid you after our little fights for years. Why did you come after me? Why now? Why this time? This is the first fucking time you came after me and it's because you thought I had a girlfriend. You just can't stand losing your puppy."

"Are you on fucking drugs? You're not my puppy! What the hell-"

"Of course I am! I've fucking been for three years already!"

"Oh come on! You've treated me like shit all your life!

"Really? _Really_? Don't give me this shit Bella! You loved it! I cornered you a hundred times against these walls and you got wet every fucking time! You loved that shit!"

"Oh, you arrogant-"

"You know it just as well as me Bella. Just admit it. Just finally fucking admit it! You thought I wouldn't notice how much you wanted me? How much you want me still? How you wouldn't let me get close to you unless I treated you like shit? That _you_ were treating _me_ like shit when anyone was around but not when we were alone? You thought I wouldn't notice?"

"I treated you like shit because I hate you! We hate each other!"

"Oh come on! Why did you get all fucking cozy with me the other night watching TV on the couch if you hate me so much? I'm not the one running away. You are."

"I'm not-"

"What is it? Am I so repulsive to you that you can't just let people know you want me? Is that it Bella? Is that it?"

"We are fucking siblings! It's not like I can fuck you in front of the whole world!"

At that he grew quite once again, and then he just looked into my eyes and talked quite calmly.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Really, just tell me. Because if not, then why on earthwould you try to make me believe that the reason you stay away from me is our parents' marriage. Why? They got married not even half a year ago! You know you're not my sister, I know you're not my sister; _the whole fucking world_ knows you're not my sister!"

"Cullen. That's not-"

"God, you can't even use my first name unless we are alone! There's no one near us Bella, you can let your guard down now!"

"Stop it! I don't know what the fuck you are talking about!"

And he stopped.

"You've got to decide Bella," he spoke. "You either want something to do with me or you just leave me alone. I'm through with this game."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed.

For those who asked about (A) Angela's and Edward's relationship, and if it is really just platonic friendship, and for (B) those who asked to know more about Bella's and Edward's previous love-hate relationship… I'm leaving it up for voting because I don't think I'm apt to writing both. So if you're still interested, review or PM me, choosing either A or B.

Thanks again, and see you soon


End file.
